Nothing Like a Brawl In the Sand
by 7-hemphisis-dragon-7
Summary: Sitting on the beach, Sora and Roxas have found themselves bored enough to begin a small spar in the sand. Although lately, Roxas had been noticing Sora was acting rather strange. A SoRox OneShot. Rated T for language.


_****__**Yeah, haven't wrote in a while, have I? I haven't even added to this one shot thing-a-who-zit at all. At least, not until now... Anywho, here's another one shot for all you SoRox fans out there! It's not as hilarious as the first one, and is consisted mostly on action than dialogue, but I hope you like it anyway. It's not as short either and unlike the first one, this one is in past tense. Yes, good old past tense... I know you all love it! Anyway, hope you enjoy! Reviews are hoped for! (And in them you can include suggestion themes for later one shots...)**_

**_Oh and, before I forget, in this one, Sora learns some weird power from Donald (though it doesn't say) that allows him to move around under ground without the need of air. Just so you don't get confused about what happens because Sora seems to like popping out of the ground... a lot..._**

**_From Reviews:_**

**_sumanina: Wow, you're birth name is Sora? That's pretty flippin' sweet! If I had a gender switch, my boy name (and according to the game, it can be a boy's name) would be Sora as well, as it is the closest to sounding like my birth name (Max-Nickname). Anywho, of course you can draw the comic, hun. You can get around to what I've thrown aside so I don't feel so guilty of not drawing it in the first place. Hope you show it to me once you're finished! -hugs-_**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sora: Argh... Another oneshot... and I thought the first one was horrible...**

**Roxas: -growls- You talk anymore and she'll be docking our pay...**

**Sora: Look on the brightside, Roxas! At least she doesn't own us!**

**Roxas: -growls again- You're too happy...**

****

**_Sparring_**

**_One-Shot Short_**

A fifteen-year-old boy sat down upon the sand of the play island in relaxation. Two of his friends messed around in the water slightly up the hill of the beach. He scoffed. _Flirting_ was more like it. The blond teen heaved a heavy sigh before grabbing a handful of sand and lifting it above the surface, watching the grains seep through his fingers in a waterfall of sediment.

He repeated this process until he grew bored and looked out upon the lapping waves in front of him. That is, until a certain someone's head popped out of the sand not one foot from the boy. The teen jumped, scared out of his wits as the small explosion of sand came his way. He coughed when the smoke peeked into his inhalation. After a moment or two, he glared down at the brown spiky head that lay in solitude on the beach beside him.

"Dammit, Sora! Ever since you learned that damned trick, you've done nothing but spring out of the ground and scare me shitless!" the frustrated boy exclaimed angrily.

Said boy laughed at the other's pain, "Heh, sorry Rox, but you're just so fun to mess with."

"Yeah, whatever you little hot-headed fag." The other teen growled furiously as he turned his head to look back out onto the water.

Sora emerged fully out of the sand before sitting beside the blond. The pair were in nothing but swimming trunks as the absence of wind caused them to sweat anyway. The brunet absent-mindedly grabbed a nearby stick and began drawing pictures in the sand as they sat in silence, save for the constant laughter caused by the flirting couple behind them.

It was a while before Sora finally observed what he was drawing and gasped. He had unconsciously drawn a creative drawing of Roxas' name in the sand. Enveloping the drawing was a large heart. He winced. Hoping the boy beside him had not noticed, Sora dove face first into the sketch, smothering the carvings with his arms. The blond beside him jumped and blinked dumbly at the boy before growling in even more annoyance.

"Son of a-… If you're going to dive into the ground again then do it! You don't have to remind me that I can't." the boy barked.

The other pulled his face from the grains before patting them off from sticking to his cheeks and grinning manically. In all their years of being friends, Sora had never told the boy how he really felt about him. His constant spacing out was becoming dangerous as he would always do something that related to his true feelings.

"Heh… Err… Sorry Roxas… I didn't mean to offend you." The brunet answered defensively.

The blond only shrugged, "Yeah, whatever… Like I care."

"Well… Do you forgive me or not?" the boy asked curiously.

Roxas snuck a glimpse at the boy from the corner of his eye before sighing, "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, good…"

The teenager blinked, turning his head to look at the other boy clearly. Sora had been acting weird lately. He flushed every time Roxas nearly invaded his personal space. He twitched when Roxas complimented him. The charming glint in his ice blue eyes dimmed when Roxas playfully insulted him. Now that the blond thought about it, there were a lot of weird things Sora did when he was around the boy.

"Hey, Roxas!"

Said boy jumped at the sudden sounding of his name before turning and staring at the teenager next to him, "Y-Yeah?"

"You wanna spar?" Sora asked spontaneously.

Roxas blinked, "Sp… Spar? As in… Not with weapons or anything."

"Yeah, why not? Besides, when Riku and I last sparred with those gay little wooden swords, he hit mine so hard that it snapped in half." The brunet informed him nonchalantly.

"Well… All right then…" he answered, getting up.

The pair stood up straight before glancing off in the direction of Sora's other friends playing in the fresh spring. Riku was throwing Kairi into the water with laughter as she screamed in excitement. The two were dating and Sora couldn't help but feel a bit lonesome some days as the two were always flirting together and Roxas was usually in Twilight Town with his other friends. Come to think of it, Roxas only came over and hung out because Hayner was on vacation, Pence went on a project trip to Hollow Bastion and Olette was attending her Great-Grandfather's funeral. The blond couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Okay, you ready?"

Sora's voice broke his contemplation. He looked up to see Sora in a battle stance; his fists raised in front of his face. Roxas hurriedly gained his composure, mirroring the brunet's stance before nodding swiftly. Sora nodded back in acknowledgement.

Now, Roxas had not sparred with Sora for a long, long time. He had forgotten all of Sora's usual antics for sparring. And it looked like he had gained some new ones as well. The blond hadn't done hand-to-hand combat in a while now; he was used to struggle bats and foils. He cursed at the disadvantage hepossessed in the fight.

Sora made the first move, ready to get his adrenaline rushing. Roxas' eyes widened as Sora wound a roundhouse kick to his head, in which he barely had time to dodge. The heel swept through the teenager's spikes as he ducked. The boy winced at the sudden attack. Sora didn't look like he was messing around.

'_That was too close…'_ he thought to himself in panic.The other boyhad regained his stance in a flash. He didn't give theteen a break as he moved to knee him in the stomach. The poor Twilight citizen couldn't dodge in time as the appendage made contact. He had the wind blown out of him before he even knew it. Sora seemed to notice as he hesitated.

"You all right, Roxas? I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" the brunet asked in all seriousness. He didn't mean for it to sound like a mock, but it did without question.

The blond coughed his heart out before growling down into the sand. Standing upright and wiping his chin with his arm, he smirked, "Not at all… Just wanted you to have the first pleasure…"

Sora glowered competitively before making another move. The other teen's eyes widened a second time as a fist was sent his way. He dodged to the left just in time to grab the raging wrist in mid-motion with his left hand. Quickly, Roxas sent his right fist sailing around and aiming at the brunet's stomach. Sora caught the move and twisted out of the way. In the process, Roxas was tugged along with him, and while snapping out, he tightened his grip on the boy's wrist so as not to be tossed away. It was unfortunately the wronge move.

The tanner teenager smirked asthe tactic was going along perfectly. Grabbing the blond's own wrist with his captive hand to make sure he didn't let go, he jerked the boy to a stop from the spin. As Roxas took his time to remain on balance, Sora wasted no time in heaving the boy backwards. The teenager, not gifted with the time to stand straight, fell back. His lower back came into impact with a strong leg. Sora was down on one knee in the blink of an eye, with Roxas leaning backwards over his outstretched thigh. The blond looked up just in time to see what the boy was planning to do before making a panicked gasp. The brunet's elbow was coming down onto his stomach, _hard_. Sora really _wasn't_ messing around. When he asked to spar, he actually _fought._

Luckily, Roxas' reflexes didn't fail him as he jumped sideways, twisting in midair. The blow missed by only a couple inches before coming down with immense power into the sand below. The impact was met with an explosion of tiny grains. Roxas had to admit, Sora had strength, but what he suddenly witnessed was inhumane _power. _The sight of the boy was completely engulfed with debris and smoke. Meaning, the blond couldn't see crap. Sora had used one move to create a smoke screen, and it worked.

"Damn!" the boy cussed quietly, covering his mouth with his arm so as not to breathe in the sediment.

Sora was nowhere in sight. Nor did Roxas here any sounds in any direction, not even the playful giggles coming from the pair further up the island. He cussed again. He was a sitting duck, and the brunet could strike at any time. He kept both eyes open, making sure he had no blind spot. He constantly checked skyward and all around, but nothing came, but he missed an area.

Before he knew it, a fist sprouted from the sand beneath him, latching onto the boy's ankle. Roxas nearly yelped in surprise. One jerk and the teenager was sucked into the sediment up to his knees, and he couldn't move. Sora popped from the ground, drawing even more smoke, and landed just a few feet away from the boy-in-distress. Spinning with all his might, he brought a kick around at the blond, aiming straight for his chest as he was held captive within the ground. Roxas thought quickly before bringing his hand up and blocking the blow with the side of his arm. The force was outstanding while he winced at the pain, but this moment, he wasted no time.

Twisting the guarding arm, he grasped the boy's calf in a tight grip so he couldn't pull away. Almost immediately after, Roxas brought his free hand out and brought a blow to the brunet's stomach, thrusting him away a couple yards through the smoke. With his bought time, he used all his strength to get free of the sand's grip before following where the other boy had fallen. He saw the target with his back turned only a couple feet in front. Roxas smirked in triumph. _Never_ turn your back on your opponent; he learned that from Hayner and Seifer.

With a breath, the blond charged to make the finishing blow, but skid to a stopwhen Sora whipped around with a punch of his own, catching him off guard. Fortunately, the blond ducked just in time to sweep kick the brunet off his feet. It worked. Sora fell back, hitting the sand with a low '_thump_', but the fallen teen kept his mind open and ready. Bringing his leg back as he fell, he kicked the front of one of the blond's ankles with enough power to make him fall forward. Too bad it may not have been the smartest move.

Roxas fell all right, but where he fell wasn't going to be on the soft sand. The brunet's eyes widened at what he had done and closed them just as the other teen made contact. With a low 'oomph', Roxas lay on all fours, exactly over the brunet. The tan one could feel his face heat up as he looked up into mirrored eyes. The blond looked back in surprise. This wasn't what they expected.

But then the dominant boy knew… This was his chance to figure out why Sora had been acting so strange, and he had a pretty good hunch as to why. He grinned at the boy under him as he stared back.

"Wow, Sora, I didn't know you wanted me _this_ badly." He stated through his grin.

The bottom boy winced. Roxas had already known? Was it that obvious? Sora knew that he was a bad actor, but really, was the truth written all over his face?

Roxas' grin widened, "You know, you could've just told me… Or are you just all talk and no action?"

The boy couldn't believe what he was hearing! Roxas, another guy like himself, knew he had liked him, and didn't have a problem with it? The poor teen was in shock. The other raised an eyebrow.

"Am I gonna get an answer anytime soon?" he asked with amusement.

He wasn't as amused as he was shocked at what happened next. Sora shot his neck up, without warning, and met the blond's lips with his own. Before he knew it, his eyes grew heavy before he found himself kissing back. Sora gained entrance quickly, battling Roxas for dominance. Even though the blond was lying on top, the brunet took supremacy over the kiss. The boy had to admit, the tan one was a great kisser. He wondered whether it was just natural or if the teenager had gotten practice. He forgot soon enough when the other broke away. He almost growled at the absence.

Sora looked up at the boy and gave him his trademark goofy grin, "That a good enough answer for you?"

"Better than I expected," the blond answered, grinning arrogantly in return, "So… Who won?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I did…" Sora replied in a snarky tone.

Roxas looked back haughtily, "In that case, I'd say it was a tie."

From upon the hill in the spring, Riku and Kairi watched in amusement of the sight. For the longest time, they knew that these two boys were hiding something. This just proved their point. Riku was about ready to burst out with laughter as Kairi held back a squeal. Their eyes suddenly made contact with the boys' further down the hill. There was an 'Oh, shit!' and a sudden explosion hit the air. The smoke of sand blocked the pair from further view as Riku and Kairi burst out in laughter.

* * *

**_I apologize if it ended a bit quickly, but that's really all I had time to write... I hope you enjoyed it! It was a bit longer than the first story but hey, it works doesn't it? Please review, I haven't heard from you guys for a while. I'm currently getting back to work on Highschool Hell if you were curious. I'm also working on Retrieval Duo for my new fandom, Naruto. I know, some of you may think that the show may be retarded and a waste of TV time, but it's actually not bad. I thought it was a retarded show at first, too, until I was desperate to widen my choices of fandom. It has a good plot and the humor is great, I just judged the 'book by it's cover'._**

**_Once again, I hope ya'll find the time to review! I like to hear your opinions! (and possible, suggestions)_**


End file.
